


All I Want for Christmas

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Presents, Albus. I'm talking about Christmas presents."
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 7





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 as a Christmas/Birthday present for a friend who really liked this ship.
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!
> 
> * * *

"Albus, what do you want for Christmas?"

Albus glanced at Minerva over his spectacles but continued writing with his grand feather quill.

"What do you mean?" he asked, then dipped the quill into the ink bottle that sat on the corner of his desk.

Minerva frowned and huffed, clearly dissatisfied with the lack of answer. She gazed at him, seemingly calm, but her restless fingers revealed her agitation, at least enough for Albus to notice.

"Presents, Albus. I'm talking about Christmas presents."

"Ah, dear Minerva," Albus chuckled and laid down his quill. He rolled the parchment he had written, got up and sat down beside her. His white beard glowed in the dim-lit room; his deep blue eyes twinkled.

"I already have all I want," he said softly and brought Minerva's hand to his lips.

He gently kissed her palm, then her wrist, and finally her lips, which were waiting slightly open.

"I know that but, uh, is there anything at all? Book or something?" Minerva asked, breathlessly, perplexed by his demeanour.

"I have everything I want," Albus repeated and pulled her closer, "right here in my arms."

"Albus, you sentimental, old fool," Minerva scolded him but, all the same, curled into his lap. "Still, I do love you for that," she purred.

"I know you do," Albus whispered in her ear and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "As do I."

Minerva smiled. Perhaps her present should be something that couldn't be wrapped, yet tangible enough to add a ribbon. Or two.


End file.
